


Ahsoka's Choice

by UnbeatableSquirrelGirl



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: "The Phantom Apprentice" but with a happy ending, Ahsoka and Anakin are forced to fight each other, Ahsoka saving Anakin, Alternate Universe, Based on a Tumblr Post, But it's okay because I promise there is a happy ending, Episode: s07e10 The Phantom Apprentice, Gen, Maul and Ahsoka team-up, Star Wars AU, Star Wars: The Clone Wars Season 7, Yeah please enjoy, well sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23988673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnbeatableSquirrelGirl/pseuds/UnbeatableSquirrelGirl
Summary: Does she want to trust Maul? Of course not.Does Anakin's life depend on it? Unfortunately so.An AU where Ahsoka joins Maul on his quest to stop Sidious.Inspired by @yesoryesmv Tumblr's post and a Tumblr reblog/comment made by @jasontoddisthebest
Comments: 8
Kudos: 71





	Ahsoka's Choice

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Welcome to my very first Star Wars fanfiction on this sight, as well as my very first true AU ever! As stated in the summary, thank you so much to @yesoryesmv and @jasontoddisthebest on Tumblr for inspiring this piece! I never would have thought of this idea alone, and it was so much fun to write, so, seriously, THANK YOU. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy, and, without further ado, let the story begin!

Ahsoka gripped the co-pilot’s seat anxiously, her mind racing.

_What am I doing?_

****

“We were both tools for greater powers.” Maul’s voice was calm, earnest even.

Ahsoka shook her head. “I’m here to bring you to justice.”

Scowling, Maul rolled his eyes. “Justice is merely the construct of the current power base. A base, which, according to my calculations,” he paused, his eyes shifting back and forth in their sockets, “is about to change.”

“And Darth Sidious is behind it?” she questioned hesitantly.

Darting his eyes around the room, Maul replied, “He is behind _everything_. In the shadows, always. But soon, very soon…” he paused, drawing in breath, “He will reveal himself.”

Her insides gripped with uneasiness, she urged, “With your help, the Jedi can stop Sidious before it’s too late.”

“Too late for what?” Maul snapped. “The Republic to fall?” He chuckled. “It already has, and you just can’t see it!

“There is no justice, no law, no order, except for the one that will replace it! The time of the Jedi has passed. They cannot defeat Sidious.” He paused, meeting her eyes. “But, _together_ , you and I can.”

Ahsoka caught her breath. He couldn’t seriously be asking for her aid? For her _partnership _? She searched his face, desperate to find any sign of deceit, any reason to attack. But she found none.__

“Every choice you have made…” he finished, “has led you to _this_ moment.”

She let his words sink in as she made her choice. Taking a deep breath, she replied firmly, “I will help you. But you must answer one question.”

Maul’s expression eased, relief flooding his features. “You have but to ask.”

“What do you want with Anakin Skywalker?”

His eyes widening, Maul explained, “He is the key to _everything_.”

Her brow furrowing, Ahsoka inquired, “To bring balance to the Force?” But, even as she spoke, some deep part of her sensed that the opposite was true. 

Maul shook his head. “To destroy. He has long been groomed for his role, as my master’s new _apprentice_.” 

“You lie.” She spoke the words that she wanted to be true. That she _needed_ to be true. 

Maul shook his head solemnly, almost… apologetically? “I’m afraid not. In fact, I was so certain of his fate that I orchestrated this war to lure him here with Kenobi to kill him.” 

Ahsoka’s heart sank. _No…_

“Thus, depriving Sidious of his _prized pupil_.” The words sliced into her core, sharp and agonizing. 

Anger swelling within her, Ahsoka shot back, “I know Anakin. Your vision is flawed.” 

_But was it? That day on the command ship… I could sense it... The dark si-_

She ignited her lightsabers, desperately trying to drown out the internal voice with the hum of her blades. 

“I see the Padawan needs one last lesson.” Maul’s blades ignited with his words, his arm extending defensively. 

_He speaks the truth…_ Ahsoka grimaced, violently blinking. “No,” she whispered to herself. 

Suddenly, Maul’s saber extinguished. “Your conflict… I sense it.” 

“Anakin is a _good man_.” Why did it sound as though she was trying to convince herself? 

“Come,” he extended a hand, his palm facing Ahsoka. “Let me _show_ you.” 

_What am I doing?_ But her sabers were already switched off, and her eyes shut as she gingerly placed her hand to his. 

Suddenly, _painfully_ , her mind was thrown into a blinding light. All was quiet for a moment, until- 

_“Unlimited_ POWER _!” a voice screamed… Chancellor Palpatine?-_

_Purple lightning. Mace Windu’s body being pushed from a shattered window..._

_“What have I_ done _?” A voice, Anakin’s voice..._

_“Execute Order 66.”_

_Clones firing on unsuspecting Jedi._

_Lifeless youngling bodies lying scattered on the Temple floor, a mysterious hooded figure standing over them. No, not mysterious, it was… No!_

_“You were my_ brother _, Anakin! I_ loved _you!” Obi-Wan, tears in his eyes-_

_Lava, the sound of burning flesh..._

_“I HATE YOU!”_

_A coffin. A woman lay inside… a pregnant woman… Padmé-_

_An operating table. It rose, positioning itself vertically. Strapped to it, a robot. No, a_ man... 

_“Rise, Lord Vader.”_

_“Nooooo!”_ Ahsoka let out a violent scream. Clutching her head, she fell back, her knees buckling. Tears filled her bright blue eyes, and she tried desperately to calm herself. “No… it can't be…” 

Maul approached her, resting a hand upon her shoulder. “Now you see. You see why he must be stopped." 

_“Not Anakin.”_

His mouth agape, Maul took a step back. _“What?”_

_“Not. Anakin,”_ Ahsoka repeated, her voice steadying. “Sidious.” 

“But if we kill Skywalker, Sidious will be powerless-” 

“Not Anakin!” Her voice sliced through the air, fierce and unmoving. “If you want my help,” she said slowly, deliberately as she rose to her feet, “then no harm will fall upon Anakin Skywalker.” 

**** 

“Having second thoughts, apprentice?” Maul’s words pierced the silent ship. 

“I am _not_ your apprentice,” Ahsoka growled through clenched teeth, “The _only_ reason I’m here is to save Anakin.” 

He chuckled, nodding his head, “So you have made abundantly clear.” 

The ship jolted out of hyperspace, and soon they were entering Coruscant’s atmosphere. Ahsoka’s hands moved instinctually toward the hilts of her lightsabers as the ship grew ever closer to the Senate Building. 

“Ready yourself, ap- _Ahsoka_. Our time draws near.” 

Drawing in a deep breath, the ex-Jedi closed her eyes and focused on the reason she was here, the only reason that made any of this matter… 

**** 

Anakin Skywalker’s jaw dropped. “She _WHAT_?” 

“Ahsoka has fled with Maul. According to Bo-Katan’s message, they illegally procured a Mandalorian vessel and are making their way to Coruscant as we speak.” Obi-Wan’s eyes widened as his com link chirped. “Hold that thought, Bo-Katan is contacting me now.” 

“Obi-Wan, the ship’s tracker says that they’ve just breeched Coruscant’s atmosphere.” Her voice was urgent as she continued. “According to the feed, they’re heading for,” she drew in a shocked breath, _“the Senate Building.”_

The older Jedi’s face fell. “We’ll stop them, Bo-Katan.” He turned his attention to Anakin’s hologram form, attempting to meet his gaze. “By any means necessary.” 

Silence filled the air. After what was much too long, Obi-Wan hesitantly began, “Anakin, you-” 

“Why is she doing this?” Anakin questioned, his voice breaking. Tears filled his eyes, but before he could say more, Obi-Wan interjected. 

“Now is not the time for questions, Anakin. If she has truly joined Maul, then she is beyond the Council’s reach. But,” he paused, choosing his next words carefully, “she may not yet be beyond _yours_.” 

“Obi-Wan, I can’t-” 

“You must.” 

Anakin’s voice was gruff as he choked out, “And what if she is?” 

Obi-Wan directed his eyes toward the floor. “Then you cannot let your personal feelings prevent you from doing what is right.” 

“Personal feelings? Obi-Wan, this is _Ahsoka_ we’re talking about-” 

_“You must not let your emotions intercede,”_ he snapped. “Now hurry. I fear you do not have much time left.” 

**** 

Ahsoka quickened her pace, attempting to stay ahead of Maul. She still by no means trusted him, and she wanted to keep the advantage in case things went awry. 

They were now only 30 yards away, and Ahsoka felt her pulse quicken at the thought of what she was about to do, the thought of what the consequences for her and Maul’s actions would be. 

Those thoughts were quickly silenced as she reminded herself what would happen to Anakin if she failed. Gripping her lightsaber hilts tighter, she quickened her pace. 

Suddenly, a figure exited the doorway, his blue blade slicing through the evening air as it ignited. 

Her feet skidded to a halt, Maul mimicking her motions a few feet behind her. 

“Ah, _Skywalker_ ,” his voice drawled, “How-” 

“Quiet, Maul!” Ahsoka snapped, her head turning to address the Zabrak. “This doesn’t concern you.” 

Sighing, he turned off his already ignited blade. “Very well,” he crooned. “This should be exceptionally interesting." 

As Maul moved back, Ahsoka redirected her attention to her former master. “Anakin, please don’t make me do this.” She stared into his eyes and found that they held tears, much like her own. 

“ _Why_ , Ahsoka?” his wavering voice pleaded, “Just tell me why.” 

“I will, I _swear_ , but now is not the time. Please, just let us through, and I promise to explain everything.” She searched his face. _“Please.”_

Anakin lowered his guard. “Ahsoka-” he started, but was suddenly interrupted by Maul charging forward. 

“We don’t have time for this, Tano!” he growled as he pushed Anakin with the Force, the Jedi’s back crashing against the building’s wall. 

“Maul, _NO_!” Ahsoka rushed forward, her blades igniting as they interceded between Maul’s lightsaber and Anakin’s chest. Using the Force, she flung Maul a hundred feet behind her, his boots skidding as he tried to regain his footing. 

She would have to do this by herself. Bounding forward, she began to pass Anakin’s dazed body, but a gloved hand grabbed her ankle. She crashed down, her body slamming against the polished stone. 

“Urgh,” she grunted as she flipped back to her feet. The pair stood facing each other, their lightsabers humming as they looked woefully into each other’s eyes. 

Blinking back tears, Ahsoka clenched her jaw and charged toward her best friend. 

**** 

Maul stood shakily, his robotic legs creaking as he steadied himself. Anger boiled inside of him, anger at himself for ever thinking that Tano was the right choice for his plan. She was still too caring, too naive, too... _Jedi._

He watched on in impatient annoyance as the pair traded blows. Neither one was making any progress. Each move was parried with the same level of precision, not to mention the fact that neither participant of the duel would ever truly finish the other one off. 

No, this _he_ would have to do. 

His goal was simple: he couldn’t kill Skywalker, not _yet_ , or else he would lose what little of Tano’s trust he had. And he couldn’t kill Tano, because then he would be alone against his former master, something that he desired to avoid at all costs. So, he would have to incapacitate Skywalker long enough for- 

His train of thought was interrupted as the pair flipped past him, lightsabers sparking over his head. 

**** 

Ahsoka didn’t want to hurt Anakin, but she knew she had no choice. Their duel was wasting precious minutes, minutes Anakin’s safety couldn’t afford. 

She fought with more ferocity now, her swings quickening. Anakin was on the defensive, and they began to near the landing pad where their stolen ship was docked. Ahsoka began to formulate a plan that involved locking him onto the ship, but her thought process was cut short as Anakin’s left boot connected with her stomach, sending her breathlessly sprawling a good twenty feet across the ground. 

Anakin began walking towards her. “You have to stop, Ahsoka! Maul is corrupting your mind! Whatever he’s planning isn’t worth this!” 

Anger brewed within Ahsoka as she cried, “You have no idea what it’s worth!” 

Catching Anakin by surprise, her body launched through the air. Without thinking, Ahsoka aimed one of her blades for Anakin’s right hand. It connected with his wrist, easily slicing through the prosthetic. Anakin screamed in agony as his lightsaber plummeted off the side of the platform, his disconnected metal hand still gripping the hilt. 

Ahsoka gasped in shock, lightsabers disigniting. “What have I done?” she murmured, anguish spreading through her veins. 

His eyes meeting hers, Anakin crumpled to the ground. “You were my _sister_ , Ahsoka!” his voice rasped, “I _loved_ you!” 

Tears streaming down her face, Ahsoka extended her hand. With a voice that matched the brokenness inside, she stated, “Everything I’ve done, I’ve done for _you_.” 

Channeling the Force, Ahsoka pushed Anakin’s disheartened form into the hull of the ship. His head met the metal with a resounding _smack_ before the Chosen One fell limp to the ground, his consciousness fading to black. 

**** 

“Anakin! Come in, Anakin!” 

He opened his eyes. Everything was blurry, his stub of a right hand was throbbing, not to mention he was heartbroken. Yeah, this was definitely not making his “Top Ten Favorite Days” list. 

“Anakin, I repeat, come in immediately!” Obi-Wan’s voice urged through his com channel. “We’ve received a distress signal from the Senate Building; Maul and Ahsoka have locked themselves in the Chancellor's office, and we’re being flooded with reports.” 

Anakin rubbed his eyes, his vision gradually clearing. “What _kinds_ of reports?” 

“Anakin, they're _attacking_ the Chancellor.” 

“No!” He jumped to his feet... and his knees immediately buckled. “Agh,” he groaned, standing up more slowly this time. His severed hand brushed his thy, and he winced in pain. His face contorting in a mix of emotions that he didn’t care to sort through at the moment, he began swaying towards the entrance to the senate building. 

_I’m going to kill Maul if it’s the last thing I do,_ he thought, his pace quickening despite his aching body. A grief-filled rage coursed through his blood as he sprinted through the doors and into an elevator. 

Drawing in ragged breaths, Anakin attempted to center himself, to prepare himself for the confrontation to come. In, out. In, out. In- 

It was no use. 

As the elevator came to a halt, Anakin clenched his good fist as the doors slowly opened. 

Running, he turned the corner and traveled to the door leading into the Chancellor’s room. He frantically pressed the button on the control panel, but the door remained shut. 

“Blast it!” He smashed his fist into it. Still nothing. 

“Don’t worry, Chancellor, I’m comi-” he began to say to himself, but a sudden unnerving cry came from inside of the office. 

“Unlimited _POWER_!” Then, crazed cackling, the crack of electricity, and a blood-curdling scream. 

_Ahsoka’s scream._

_“NO!”_ Summoning every ounce of strength within him, Anakin sent the door frame caving inwards with the Force. 

He sprinted through the rubble, only to find… 

_“Execute Order 66.”_

“Chancellor Palpatine?” Anakin’s voice rang out amongst the chaos. 

Palpatine turned, a shocked expression on his face. _His face!_ It was different, paler, _wrinklier_. Small sparks of purple lightning danced along his fingertips as his mouth shifted into a distorted, yellow-toothed grin. “My boy, now you see...” but his speech was lost to Anakin as he surveyed the room. 

Maul was splayed in a corner, his body twisted in unnatural ways. The room was in shambles, and scorch marks etched crude marks throughout the area. Anakin followed one of these marks with his eyes, and it led him to a small, orange-skinned form. 

“Ahsoka,” he whispered, his voice cracking. Tear streaks lined her tense face, and she laid unmoving as grey smoke rose from her body. Turning his eyes abruptly toward Palpatine, he gruffly barked, “What did you _do_?” Before he could comprehend his actions, Anakin lashed out with a power he had never accessed before. It was volatile and hateful and… _dark._

Window glass shattered as Palpatine was unexpectedly thrown from the building, his body flailing as he fell down, down, down into the deepest levels of Coruscant. Peering out of the cracked pane, Anakin could barely make out a purple flash igniting far below, before it was engulfed in total darkness. 

His senses returning to him, he spun quickly around and dropped to his knees beside his former Padawan. “Ahsoka,” he spoke softly, his good hand reaching to cup her face. “Ahsoka, can you hear me?” 

The room was eerily silent. 

“No, no, no,” he sobbed, cradling her limp form. His senses were clouded, too much pain, confusion, grief, _rage. Too late... Should’ve known… Should’ve trusted… Too late-_

_“NO!”_ he screamed. Drawing in a deep breath, he centered himself. Reaching out with every fiber of his being, he called to the Force, a silent, desperate prayer. 

“I am one with the Force, and the Force is with me.” Breathe in, breathe out. 

“I am one with the Force, and the Force is with me.” Breathe in, breathe out. 

“I am one with the Force-” 

“-and the Force is with me,” Ahsoka’s lips moved, her eyes still shut but her voice strong. 

Anakin gasped, but quickly caught his breath and continued on. “I am one with the Force-” 

“-and the Force is with me.” Now, two breaths synchronized. In, out. 

“I am one with the Force, and the Force is with me.” A gust of wind, pure and hopeful surrounded the two figures as their voices spoke as one. 

_“I am one with the Force, and the Force is with me.”_

Ahsoka sat up with a gasp. 

**** 

Her eyes adjusting, Ahsoka blinked as she attempted to take in her surroundings. Her memory was fuzzy; what had happened? 

She recalled the Chancellor turning to greet her and Maul, his friendly facade dissipating as his eyes turned a sickening yellow. Then, fear, as Maul’s form was sent crashing into the back wall as easily as a Tooka swats a fly. They were alone, her and the _Dark Lord of the Sith._ She had stood no chance, her lightsabers being pulled from her hands as her body collapsed helplessly under sharp, piercing streaks of Sith lightning. Then, darkness, followed by... 

She was standing in pure light, no, _a field_? A field composed of light? It was impossible to tell. 

In the distance, a figure was walking towards her. Who _was_ it? She was certain that somehow, she knew him. _Him?_ Him. How did she know without being able to see the figure clearly? But she _did_ know. His presence... 

The Force was heightened here. She could feel _everything_ , every living creature that is, was, and would ever be. 

Was she dead? 

Now was not the time for such questions, because the figure was coming closer. She knew who he was before she looked into his face. 

“Plo-?” 

Suddenly, she was jolted awake by a shocked voice. 

“Ahsoka?” 

“Anakin?” she murmured dazily. “Where- what..?” Her voice trailed off. “Where is Palpatine?” She questioned firmly, her mind refocusing on her mission. “Anakin, I’m _so_ sorry… The Chancellor, he’s not who you think-” she tried to say, but her body was racked with coughs. 

“Shh, it’s alright, Ahsoka.” He pulled her closer, his arms engulfing her in a gentle hug as he pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. “He’s gone now.” 

Ahsoka knew there was more to be said, more questions to be asked and more tragedy to face, but, for now, in this moment, she rested safely in her brother's arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who reads this! Your views and kudos mean the world to me, and please do not hesitate to comment down below on what you thought. I am ALWAYS ALWAYS ALWAYS open to constructive criticism, as long as it is helpful and respectful. 
> 
> Also, let me know if you want me to continue this. I wouldn't mind writing another chapter or story set in this plot line that deals with the repercussions of Order 66, something where Anakin, Ahsoka, and Obi-Wan have to team up to figure out what the heck is going on with the clones. Again, just let me know if that's something you guys would be interested in. :)
> 
> Have a wonderful day, stay safe, and may the Force be with you!
> 
> <3


End file.
